


Gender Bender

by spy_barbie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_barbie/pseuds/spy_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never give up a challenge, sweetheart”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Bender

A /N: Written for the fringe_kinkmeme.  
Prompt: Olivia/anyone, crossdressing, genderplay

Olivia pushed him down onto the sofa with her high-heeled shoes and Peter let his body fall with a huff, as she looked up at her, bemused at the sight. If there was anyone he would trust for something like that, this person would be Olivia Dunham.

He didn’t take her seriously when she said she would do it but now that she was in front of him, flesh and bone and the personification of a wet dream, he silently prayed Walter would take his time to return from the lab.

“So, Peter, this might not be exactly what you wanted but it’s what you have. Deal with it,” she said, straightening the tie around her neck.

Olivia looked arousing, in a tight-fitting black suit and red tie, dark eye shadow on her eyelids and mascara, deep red lipstick tinting her perfect mouth, in which she wore a lopsided grin that almost seemed cynical on her. It was in harsh contrast to how she poised in front of him, masculine and indifferent, and Peter could actually smell testosterone oozing from her right now.

Peter groaned lowly, feeling a surge of blood straight to his penis. She caught his reaction and walked closer to him on the sofa, straddling him.

“So, last chance to give up,” she said, caressing his throat and his Adam’s Apple in a slow movement. She pressed closer to him and Peter felt the bulge between her legs from the extra accessory she was wearing for the occasion. He let out a throaty laughter.

“I never give up a challenge, sweetheart,” he whispered.

 

THE END


End file.
